PMD: Lost Home
by coaster3000
Summary: A story of some friends that shared a home. Sharing great experiences together. Only to have to lose their home in the end. The story is about the history of these characters before their arrival to their new found home.


**TIMESTAMP: ** 2/28/15

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hello and welcome to my first PMD story. I would like to state that this is one of the first stories I have ever published on the fanfiction website. The story will be based around the interaction and the history of the characters on a role playing site I am involved with. Currently from this spot. There are two characters that have an intertwined story, one of them being a Charmander and the other being a Pichu, in the event of a conflict in the character's history. I will post an update to the affected chapters. The time-stamp for the edits will be at the top of each chapter.

* * *

**Jak:** So you decided to make our history public?  
**Me:** Yep…  
**Joey: **Yaaay! Jak will be able to remember our times in our village again!  
**Me:** I wouldn't count on it…  
**Jak: **-sighs-  
**Jak:** Let's get on with this…

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon. This is entirely a fan made publication and should be taken as such. If any character's personality, name, nickname, or other information matches your own characters. This is purely coincidental. **

* * *

**The Forest**

There was a tiny mouse Pokémon wandering through a forest. It was an energetic little one. He was always full of energy. He was used to the forest. He looked towards the sun, it was slightly above the horizon. He had until noon before he had to return back home. The Pichu looked back towards where he came from, making note of his surroundings and began to run through the forest, entering its vast expanse. He did not plan on going too far from home. As he ran through the forest one could visibly see the sparks flying from his cheeks from time to time.

As the tiny mouse Pokémon had ran through the forest, he collided with a Charmander that seemingly came from nowhere. The little Pichu was not exactly paying attention to where he was going when he had collided with it.

"Hey watch i-…" the Charmander went to protest at the other that ran into him. "Sparks? What are you doing out here…" He asked the tiny mouse Pokémon known as Sparks.

The tiny mouse Pokémon looked up at the Charmander. "I… needed to…" he did not know what to say at that question. "You know you shouldn't go alone out here." he said with his arms crossed. "I know…" the tiny mouse Pokémon replied. "How about I come and tag along." the Charmander replied with a smile. "Thanks Jak!" the Pichu replied in excitement.

The Pichu and the Charmander are great friends. They just like to get on each other occasionally. This was mainly due to the Pichu's habit of pranking him and its other friends. "So where did you want to go Sparks?" Jak decided to ask the Pichu. The Pichu didn't really have a set destination though. He simply wanted to go explore the forest for a bit. "I didn't really plan on going anywhere, just exploring." Sparks replied.

Jak smiled as sparks responded with such a plain answer. It was common for him to just go exploring in the nearby forest. For reasons unknown to him though. There were certain occasions the tiny Pokémon made him stay out in a few electrical storms… It wasn't the most pleasant thing for him. However to the Pichu, it was the greatest thrill in the world to him.

"Hey Sparks… You know you have to stop running out like this." Jak said to Joey as they traveled along the forest's path. "Yea yea yea…" Joey responded as he continued merrily. They both had been passing each tree. Each tree had been similar to the other. It had varied very little from each one, all sharing the same general green color with slightly varying shades.

Jak half rolled his eyes as he continued to follow Joey along the path. Joey then spotted something on the ground near them. "Hey Jak! Check this out!" he said as he walked over to an odd orb on the ground… "Hey Sparks… Careful. We don't know what that one does…" Jak said to Joey with caution. "Let's bring it back home!" Joey said excitedly. "Yea… Just don't drop it." Jak responded.

The orb they had picked up had a large crack on one side of the orb that did not notice right away. If the orb were to fall, It is quite possible that the orb will shatter, thus activating it.

Joey tossed the orb to Jak. "Hey! Don't just throw it!" he shouted at the Pichu as he attempted to catch the orb. He was slightly panicked from this as he did not know what this orb would do if it activated. He quickly found out what it did once it had activated when it shattered on him… "Sparks!" he shouted as he completely froze in place…

Joey turned around to see Jak standing still, only showing a brief, subtle trembling… "What is wrong with you…? Where is the orb?" he asked the Charmander. Jak simply frowned… "Gu-guess…" he was starting to lose part of his speaking ability due to his paralysis.

Joey ran back to the Charmander to see what was wrong. "Come on! We have explore- … Oh… " He had just realized that his friend was paralyzed… He felt bad about tossing the orb now… He figured it must of been one of those ones that paralyze others on activation… "S-sorry!" he said trying to get his friend to move. "I-I am fine…" he stated back however he was still clearly stuck there. Joey didn't quite know what to do. However the effects of the orb should wear off soon.

"J-Just gi-give m-me a moment…" Jak said to the Pichu as he remained where he was. He figured the effects would wear off at some point.

After some time went by, Jak started to move a little bit. "Se-see I told ya…" he said as he somewhat struggled to get up. "Come on Jak! You know that isn't fine." he chuckled as he saw him fall. Joey promptly attempted to help him up after Jak had fallen.

Jak was a little too heavy for him to pick up. "grrrr" he was struggling to get him up.

Jak slowly got up. The effects of the paralysis faded away. "I am fine… Thanks Sparks." he thanked the Pichu for its attempt at helping him up. "Let's get going." he said to the Pichu as he turned around towards the direction of the village.

"Aww, Come on Jak! We didn't go very far." he half whined. He didn't want to go back to the village yet. "You don't want to get caught out here do you?" Jak asked the little Pichu.

The Pichu simply shook his head no… "Let's go."

Jak and Sparks had then made their way back the village.


End file.
